


the fuckening

by pansystan



Series: Shit Slytherins Say [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Band Fic, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/F, M/M, Secret Relationship, Social Media, don't ask me what any of the subplots of this fic are bc I don't know, this is just pure dumbassery never expect anything more of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansystan/pseuds/pansystan
Summary: Draco and Harry are on the outs, angry break-up songs are written, Pansy is convinced Daphne is secretly dating Neville Longbottom.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Shit Slytherins Say [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/961926
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	the fuckening

**Author's Note:**

> bitches be back on their bullshit (I'm bitches), I am working on real things but they take me around 3 years to write because I have the literacy skills and attention span of a 3-year-old. I won't say what I'm working on bc that'll make it even more embarrassing when I finally do post it.  
> As per usual, proofreading whom? I write the emojis in bc half of them aren't supported on my laptop and I can't be bothered, a sad lack of TikTok references but I will do better next time. I incorporated more social media again so enjoy!

**Monday, 14:17**

**_Draco_** _to_ ** _serious band chat ONLY:_** when we decided to start a band I won’t lie I did expect like.. more sex drugs and rock and roll and less beuracratic bullshit

 ** _Millie:_** want to take another stab at spelling bureaucratic?

 ** _Draco:_** not really I’m happy with how that went for me

 ** _Pansy:_** what happened now?

 ** _Draco:_** Flint won’t let me name a song ‘the fuckening’

 ** _Pansy:_** besides the fact it sounds like a foul-mouthed toddler picked the name what does he have against it?

 **_Pansy:_ **flint’s brain is about as thick as millie’s thighs

 ** _Millie:_** The Kardashians want what I have

 ** _Draco:_** okay this is besides the point how will Potter know how much I hate him unless I can sing a song called ‘the fuckening’ at our next gig whilst maintaining aggressive yet overtly sexual eye contact with him

 ** _Blaise:_** What makes you think Potter will be at our next gig?

 ** _Pansy:_** yeah, he may not be keen to get another lamp thrown at his head

 ** _Pansy:_** that might be a bit of a giveaway that you hate him as well

 ** _Draco:_** there’s no lamps for me to throw in bars

 ** _Theo:_** Even worse he’s probably scared you’ll bottle him

 ** _Draco:_** it would be deserved

 ** _Millie:_** Draco if you got an MRI scan I bet your brain would light up like a Christmas tree

 **_Draco:_ **I don’t know science I’m too pretty

 ** _Pansy:_** Millie studies /anthropology/ I think she’s just saying words in orders

 ** _Millie:_** okay little miss fashion design time to get off your high Louboutins I think

 ** _Pansy:_** [middle finger emoji]

 ** _Draco:_** omg

 ** _Theo:_** uh oh

 ** _Draco:_** I’m going to name the song [middle finger emoji]

 **_Blaise:_ **How do you even introduce that at a gig

 **_Draco:_ **that doesn’t feel like a serious question

**Tuesday, 12:02**

**_Daphne_** _to_ ** _serious band chat ONLY:_** gonna be late to rehearsal for reasons x

 ** _Pansy:_** can these reasons include that you’re getting me an iced chai from puddifoots?

 ** _Daphne:_** for the low low price of $20 I will get you a donut as well

 **_Pansy:_ **ew gluten is so last year

 **_Pansy:_ **gluten-free blondie, $10 and you can borrow my new Guiseppes for your date with Longbottom

 ** _Daphne:_** several flaws in this plan

 ** _Daphne:_** I don’t mind listing them. I have time

 **Draco:** do you? Practice started 5 minutes ago

 ** _Daphne:_** free as a bird

 ** _Daphne:_** 1\. I do not have a date with Longbottom

 **_Daphne:_ **2\. Your feet are an ungodly tiny size, like a baby lima

 **_Pansy:_ **sorry, your inevitable date with Longbottom

 **_Theo:_ **The capital of Peru?

 ** _Draco:_** Daphne I expect you at rehearsal in 20 minutes, blondie or not

 **_Theo:_ ** Lemur?

 **_Pansy:_ **hey! That’s my blondie, you take ur sweet time Daph

 ** _Daphne:_** sorry didn’t realise we’d renamed the band Draco’s bitches

**_draco @dracodormiens_ **

Let the record show if our next gig sucks it’s because @daphnegg was over an hour late for rehearsal today

_reply / retweet / like_

**_daphne greengrass @daphnegg_ ** _replied to_ **_@dracodormiens_ **

cry me a river dragon boy [hair flick emoji]

_reply / retweet / like_

**Tuesday, 13:19**

**_Millie_ ** _to_ **_Daph:_ **You look altogether too smug for someone who just got reamed out by Draco

 **_Daph:_ **pls he doesn’t own this band who cares if I was late

 **_Millie:_ **Yeah but he’s /mean/

 **_Millie:_ **Also, don’t change the subject. Where were you?

 ** _Daphne:_** getting Pansy’s blondie

 ** _Millie:_** ...

 **_Daphne:_ **ask me no questions and I’ll tell you no lies

 ** _Millie:_** Does it have anything to do with Longbottom?

 ** _Daphne:_** resolutely no

**Thursday, 11:56**

**_Pansy_ ** _to_ **_salazar’s sluts:_ **SCREAM

 **_Pansy:_ **DRACO LITERALLY WALKED OUT OF HIS BIO LECTURE AND DIRECTLY INTO POTTER

 **_Pansy:_ **THE WHOLE FUCKING GANG IS HERE IM GONNA CRY THIS IS SO FUNNY

 **_Millie:_ **Omfg film it

 **_Millie:_ **Please describe his face in detail to me

 **_Pansy:_ **you know how he looks when you suggest we get anything less than premium grade sushi for dinner

 **_Pansy:_ **kind of like that

 **_Millie:_ **It’s like I’m there

 **_Daphne:_ **wait who’s the whole gang?

 **_Pansy:_ **Granger, Weasel young & youngest, Longbottom [eyes emoji]

 **_Daphne:_ **[eyeroll emoji]

**Thursday, 12:40**

**_Daphne_ ** _to_ **_[sparkling heart emoji]:_ **Pansy said you guys ran into her and Draco on campus

 **_Daphne:_ **:/

 **_Ginny_ ** _to_ **_[blossom emoji]:_ **Yeah lol it was vvvvv awkward

 **_Ginny:_ **But also hugely funny

 **_Ginny:_ **Poor guy

 **_Daphne:_ **Which one lol

 **_Ginny:_ **Draco threw a lamp at Harry

 **_Daphne:_ **that’s Draco’s way of saying ‘I love you’

 **_Ginny:_ **Daphne! At least take me for dinner first

 **_Daphne:_ **[blushing smiley emoji] shut up

 **_Ginny:_ **[red heart emoji]

**Thursday, 16:49**

**_Ginny_ ** _to_ **_[blossom emoji]:_ **But seriously what are you doing tonight?

 **_Daphne_ ** _to_ **_[sparkling heart emoji]:_ **Taking my girlfriend on a date

 **_Daphne:_ **be ready at 6

 **_Ginny:_ **Are we gonna intervene?

 **_Daphne:_ **on?

 **_Ginny:_ **With Harry and Draco?

 **_Daphne:_ **not if we know what’s good for us

 **_Ginny:_ **But

 **_Daphne:_ **clearly I’m gonna have to know what’s good for the both of us

 **_Daphne:_ **Absolutely not.

**_daphne @daphne.gg_ ** _Instagram story_

_[Image: A restaurant table laden with Italian food]_

_Caption: [blushing smiley emoji]_

**_pansy parkinson @parkinsonpansy_ ** _replied to_ **_@daphne.gg_ ** _’s story_

_LONGBOTTOM????!!!!!!_

**Friday, 6:16**

**_Draco_ ** _to_ **_serious band chat ONLY:_ **Daphne just want to know if you’re going to be on time to rehearsal today?

 **_Daphne:_ **rehearsal that is in 6 hours?

 **_Draco:_ **5 hours 44 minutes

 **_Daphne:_ **I am going to fucking kill you

 **_Draco:_ **if you’re on time you can do whatever the fuck you want

**Friday, 9:32**

**_Ginny_ ** _to_ **_[blossom emoji]:_ **Why were you up so early this morning?

 **_Daphne_ ** _to_ **_[sparkling heart emoji]:_ **fucking Draco

 **_Daphne:_ **coffee?

 **_Ginny:_ **Please [red heart emoji]

**Friday, 12:07**

**_Daphne_ ** _to_ **_serious band chat ONLY:_ **let the record show I was on time and Draco is seven minutes late

 **_Millie:_ **Miss Greengrass’ petition to the court has been taken into consideration

**Friday, 12:23**

**_Theo_ ** _to_ **_serious band chat ONLY:_ **Okay, anyone else getting a little worried now?

 **_Theo:_ **Draco is /late/ to rehearsal

**_Pansy_ ** _to_ **_Big D(addy):_ **where the fuck are you assnuts?

**_Daphne_ ** _to_ **_Draco:_ **Thanks for making me look good but you can come out now

**_Theo_ ** _to_ **_DM:_ **You’re super late are you okay bro?

  
  


**_daphne greengrass @daphnegg_ **

Draco if ur dead I’m sorry for this but I would like to publicly call out **@dracodormiens** for waking me at 6am so I ‘wouldn’t be late for rehearsal’ then not showing up [eye emoji][lips emoji][eye emoji]

_reply / retweet / like_

**Friday, 12:44**

**_Pansy_ ** _to_ **_serious band chat ONLY:_ **we might as well start without him

 **_Millie:_ **Not sure I’m willing to risk death at Draco’s well-manicured hands

 **_Pansy:_ **ur right, class dismissed

 **_Pansy:_ **who wants to go get Thai food?

 **_Daphne:_ **aye

 **_Blaise:_ **Sounds good

 **_Millie:_ **Yeah

 **_Theo:_ **I’m down too

**Friday, 15:35**

**_Draco_ ** _to_ **_serious band chat ONLY:_ **I could have been DEAD in a DITCH

 **_Millie:_ **but u survived tho

 **_Draco:_ **in a DITCH

 **_Draco:_ **and you guys were eating PAD THAI

 **_Pansy:_ **I had red curry

 **_Draco:_ **I literally can’t even look at you rn

 **_Blaise:_ **So you’re not coming out with us tonight then?

 **_Draco:_ **I will just wear sunglasses

 **_Blaise:_ **Right, see you later

**Friday, 20:47**

**_Draco_ ** _to_ **_serious band chat ONLY:_ **are you fucking serious

 **_Draco:_ **I’m actually dangerously close to a murder-suicide situation

 **_Millie:_ **Any particular reason or are you just feeling particularly murderous tonight?

 **_Draco:_ **…

 **_Millie:_ **Ah.

 **_Theo:_ **Potter et al just walked in

 **_Draco:_ **astute observation Theo thanks for warning us

 **_Draco:_ **who wants shots I don’t want to be conscious for this

 **_Pansy:_ **this is why you’re my best friend

 **_Daphne:_ **oi

 **_Millie:_ **I’m also /right here/ you know

 **_Pansy:_ **[shrug emoji]

**_Harry_ ** _to_ **_Ginny:_ **Why do I get the feeling you knew he would be here?

 **_Ginny_ ** _to_ **_Harry:_ **How would I know that?

**Friday, 23:27**

**_Ginny_ ** _to_ **_[blossom emoji]:_ **wanna get out of here

 **_Daphne_ ** _to_ **_[sparkling heart emoji]:_ **thought youd never ask

**_Pansy_ ** _to_ **_salazar’s sluts:_ **DAPHNE???

 **_Pansy:_ **where didyou gooo????

 **_Daphne:_ **home

 **_Pansy:_ **longbottoms gone too [eyes emoji]

**Saturday, 11:36**

**_Draco_ ** _to_ **_serious band chat ONLY:_ **rehearsal this afternoon, 1:30 we can eat there

 **_Millie:_ **Draco are you fucking serious

 **_Draco:_ **we have to make up for yesterday

 **_Millie:_ **You missed yesterdays rehearsal!!

 **_Pansy:_ **Do we have any idea where Daph disappeared to ln?

 **_Daphne:_ **I went home

 **_Pansy:_ **then u won’t mind if I pick u up for a mcdonalds run before rehearsal?

 **_Blaise:_ **I want taco bell

 **_Pansy:_ **then feel free to drive ur own ass over there

 **_Daphne:_ **I’m not that hungover I’ll just eat at home before I come

 **_Pansy:_ **I’ll still drive you to rehearsal

 **_Daphne:_ **no I can walk

 **_Pansy:_ **DAPHNE WHERE ARE YOU??? JUST TELL US

 **_Daphne:_ **at home oh my god pans

**_Daphne_ ** _to_ **_[sparkling heart emoji]:_ **I gotta run home and change before rehearsal or Pansy will know

 **_Ginny_ ** _to_ **_[blossom emoji]:_ **Okay, I love you xx

 **_Daphne:_ **Love you too x

 **_Daphne:_ **you’re coming to our show this week right?

 **_Ginny:_ **Of course I am

 **_Daphne:_ **are the others coming

 **_Ginny:_ **As in Harry?

 **_Daphne:_ **can neither confirm nor deny

 **_Ginny:_ **I’m not sure he should

**Monday, 11:11**

**_Pansy_ ** _to_ **_Longbottom:_ **were you with Daphne on Friday night yes or yes?

 **_Neville_ ** _to_ **_Unknown Number:_ **Uh, no?? Who is this?

 **_Pansy:_ **liar

 **_Neville:_ **Who is this?

**Monday, 11:53**

**_Ginny_ ** _to_ **_idiot rp server:_ **So what is the verdict re Salazar’s show on Friday

 **_Ginny:_ **Who is braving it with me?

 **_Hermione:_ **Harry I really don’t think you should, especially after Friday night

 **_Ginny:_ **What happened Friday?

 **_Ron:_ **Malfoy threw a cocktail at his head

 **_Ron:_ **Like glass and all

 **_Ron:_ **Where did you disappear to?

 **_Hermione:_ **He was giving you the stink eye all evening Harry it was only a matter of time before he kicked off

 **_Ginny:_ **What even happened with you two?

 **_Ginny:_ **Like you’ve been off before but this is like /off/

 **_Harry:_ **It’s complicated

 **_Ginny:_ **Right

 **_Ginny:_ **Anyway, you coming on Friday?

 **_Hermione:_ **Has this conversation not proved what an entirely bad idea that would be

 **_Ginny:_ **Let the man speak for himself

 **_Harry:_ **Yeah, I’m coming

 **_Hermione:_ **I’m giving you a disapproving look right now

 **_Ron:_ **I say throw a drink right back at Malfoy whilst he’s on stage

 **_Ron:_ **He ordered that drink purely to throw at you you know

 **_Ron:_ **I saw him

 **_Hermione:_ **At least he had the good grace to order top-shelf vodka

 **_Ginny:_ **[crying laughing emojis]

**Wednesday, 13:45**

**_Salazars @salazarsband_ **

There’s still time to buy tickets to see us perform at Knott’s End on Friday night! Gonna be an exciting set… we’ve got a couple of new songs in the mix [smiling face]

_reply / retweet / like_

**_pansy @parkinsonpansy_ ** _quote retweeted_ **_@salazarsband_ ** _’s tweet_

lol it is so easy to see that Millie runs our twitter… be there or b square bitches [peace emoji][kissing face emoji]

_reply / retweet / like_

**Wednesday, 14:10**

**_Draco_ ** _to_ **_serious band chat ONLY:_ **I think we should have another rehearsal this afternoon and 2 tomorrow I want to have [middle finger emoji] ready for Friday

 **_Pansy:_ **you spoken to Potter at all?

 **_Blaise:_ **If he had surely that would negate the need for [middle finger emoji]

 **_Theo:_ **Or increase it

 **_Daphne:_ **I have it on good authority that he’s coming on Friday

 **_Pansy:_ **LONGBOTTOM???!!!!!

 **_Daphne:_ **Jesus give it a rest pansy

 **_Pansy:_ **Not until you admit it

**Wednesday, 18:01**

**_Daphne_ ** _to_ **_serious band chat ONLY:_ **please can we order food before we go again I’m STARVING

 **_Millie:_ **Took the words right out of my mouth

 **_Millie:_ **Also

 **_Millie:_ **That’s what she said

 **_Blaise:_ **Theo and I can go pick something up

 **_Pansy:_ **wine

 **_Theo:_ **Anything else?

 **_Pansy:_ **green juice

 **_Blaise:_ **The perfect combo

**_Salazars @salazarsband_ ** _Instagram story_

_[Video: Draco strumming the guitar, his hair falling over his face. He’s not looking at the camera.]_

_Viewed by: Harry Potter & 12 others _

**Wednesday, 18:57**

**_pansy @parkinsonpansy_ **

*sips green juice and a glass of wine through two separate silly straws* life is all about balance kids

_reply / retweet / like_

**Thursday, 15:29**

**_Harry_ ** _to_ **_Ginny:_ **I don’t think I should go tomorrow

 **_Ginny_ ** _to_ **_Harry:_ **You can’t ditch me omfg

 **_Ginny:_ **Are you actually gonna make me go alone?

 **_Harry:_ **I don’t get why you’re so set on going anyway

 **_Ginny:_ **It does help that I’m much lower risk of getting something thrown at me than you are

 **_Ginny:_ **Also…

 **_Harry:_ **??????

 **_Harry:_ **What????

 **_Harry:_ **Ginny WHAT????

 **_Ginny:_ **Okay, I may be dating Daphne Greengrass

 **_Harry:_ **MAY BE?

 **_Harry:_ **SINCE WHEN?

 **_Ginny:_ **Like a year?

 **_Harry:_ **Omfg

 **_Ginny:_ **Don’t tell anyone it’s a secret

 **_Harry:_ **Jesus christ Ginny

 **_Ginny:_ **[shrug emoji]

 **_Ginny:_ **It sounds like Draco really wants you there

 **_Harry:_ **Yeah, so he can throw another drink at me

 **_Ginny:_ **So what actually happened with you two you have to tell me now

 **_Harry:_ **It’s a lot of things

 **_Harry:_ **It was a lot more serious than either of us let on

 **_Harry:_ **Even to ourselves

 **_Harry:_ **He got scared, especially about shit with his parents

 **_Ginny:_ **How does that translate into /him/ throwing things at /you/

 **_Harry:_ **I pushed him too hard about it

 **_Harry:_ **I said a lot of things about his parents that I knew would hurt him just to get a reaction

 **_Ginny:_ **It still sounds like he’s the one who has to make it up to you

 **_Harry:_ **I mean, yeah, he does definitely owe me at least 3 apologies

 **_Harry:_ **But also I understand where he’s coming from

 **_Harry:_ **And I know that I hurt him and I knew he would react the way he did but I did it anyway

 **_Ginny:_ **Well, if he makes you happy

 **_Harry:_ **I really do love him

 **_Harry:_ **I feel like we fucked it up too bad to fix it though

 **_Ginny:_ **Just come tomorrow and see what happens

**Friday, 12:07**

**_Blaise_ ** _to_ **_serious band chat ONLY:_ **Now I know we’ve put an ungodly amount of extra hours into getting [middle finger emoji] ready for tonight but

 **_Blaise:_ **Draco have you ever thought that perhaps we shouldn’t perform it?

 **_Blaise:_ **Like crazy suggestion maybe a calm adult conversation with Potter would be better than throwing things at him every time you see him and then singing about what a tool he is right to his face

 **_Draco:_ **Your comments have been taken into consideration

 **_Draco:_ **and disregarded

 **_Daphne:_ **would now be a bad time to say that I’ve written a new song too?

 **_Pansy:_ **ABOUT LONGBOTTOM??????

**_Mille_ ** _to_ **_TheHOEEEE:_ **I am actually :/ concerned that we have let Draco take this too far

 **_Theo_ ** _to_ **_Willie:_ **Try stopping Draco though what are we gonna do

 **_Millie:_ **We could just all refuse to play

 **_Millie:_ **We don’t even know what happened between them

 **_Theo:_ **Draco would just get up there and do it himself

 **_Millie:_ **True, it would negate some of the effect though

 **_Theo:_ **Maybe Potter won’t even come

**Friday, 19:04**

**_Theo_ ** _to_ **_Willie:_ **Potter’s here

 **_Millie_ ** _to_ **_TheHOEEEE:_ **Well, we did our best

 **_Theo:_ **We did absolutely nothing to stop this

 **_Millie:_ **Our best

**_Daphne_ ** _to_ **_[sparkling heart emoji]:_ **coming back to wish me luck?

 **_Ginny_ ** _to_ **_[blossom emoji]:_ **As soon as I’ve pawned Harry off on someone

 **_Daphne:_ **[blushing smiley emoji]

**Friday, 19:37**

**_Pansy_ ** _to_ **_serious band chat ONLY:_ **DPAHNE AND WEALSETTE

 **_Pansy_ ** _renamed the group_ **_PSA: DAPHNE & GINNY DAPHNE & GINNY DAPHNE & GINNY_ **

**_Pansy:_** THIS IS NOT A DRILL

 **_Pansy:_ **I JSUT WAS LEKD IN ON DAPH AND WEASELETTE MAKING OUT IN A CUPBOARD

 **_Pansy:_ **LITERALLY IN THE CLOSET

 **_Pansy:_ **Daph what would Longbottom say

**_Daphne_ ** _to_ **_[sparkling heart emoji]:_ **well, that’s the cat out of the bag [facepalm emoji]

 **_Ginny_ ** _to_ **_[blossom emoji]:_ **Do you really care?

 **_Daphne:_ **Nope

 **_Ginny:_ **Have a good set, I love you xx

 **_Daphne_ ** _renamed_ **_[sparkling heart emoji]_ ** _to_ **_Ginny[sparkling heart emoji]_ **

**_Daphne:_ **I love you too [white heart emoji]

**_Millie_ ** _to_ **_PSA: DAPHNE & GINNY DAPHNE & GINNY DAPHNE & GINNY: _ **WHAT!!??

 **_Millie:_ **Fuck we’re on in 10 this isn’t over Daphne

 **_Blaise:_ **Anyone seen my drumsticks?

 **_Pansy:_ **did u look up ur ass?

 **_Blaise:_ **Oh no I didn’t, found them thanks x

**Friday, 20:04**

**Salazars @salazars band**

We have a new song for you all tonight! [middle finger emoji]

_reply / retweet / like_

**Friday, 20:07**

**_Ginny_ ** _to_ **_Harry:_ **Hm. I don’t wanna say it

 **_Ginny:_ **But is this maybe about you

 **_Harry_ ** _to_ **_Ginny:_ **Judging from the way Draco has been glaring at me since he started singing

 **_Harry:_ **I’m gonna put my money on yes

**Friday, 20:56**

**_Millie_ ** _to_ **_PSA: DAPHNE & GINNY DAPHNE & GINNY DAPHNE & GINNY: _ **Where the fuck is Draco we’re back on in 5??

 **_Pansy:_ **I don’t know he fucking vanished

 **_Blaise:_ **I’ve lost my drumsticks

 **_Theo:_ **No you haven’t you gave them to me for safekeeping

 **_Millie:_ **Okay more important problem

 **_Millie:_ **where the fuck is Draco?

**_Daphne_ ** _to_ **_Ginny[sparkling heart emoji]:_ **Fufk what was that

 **_Daphne:_ **Where are you guys??

 **_Daphne:_ **Is Draco with you?

 **_Daphne:_ **Are they fighting or humping??

 **_Ginny_ ** _to_ **_Daph[blossom emoji]:_ **Can you fucking help me

 **_Ginny:_ **I can’t believe you convinced me to bring him here

 **_Ginny:_ **Fucking hell

 **_Daphne:_ **Fuck okay shit okay fuck

 **_Daphne:_ **OW he just hit me

 **_Ginny:_ **Forgive me if I don’t really care rn

**_Daphne_ ** _to_ **_PSA: DAPHNE & GINNY DAPHNE & GINNY DAPHNE & GINNY: _ **Okay I’ve got Draco his lip is bleeding but I think he can still sing

 **_Blaise:_ **Theo where are my drumsticks??

 **_Theo:_ **I’ll give them back to you on stage hurry up

 **_Pansy:_ **I’ve got some ice for Draco

**Friday, 21:06**

**_Ginny_ ** _to_ **_Daph[blossom emoji]:_ **I’m taking Harry home.

**Friday, 21:40**

**_Daphne_ ** _to_ **_Ginny[sparkling heart emoji]:_ **I’m sorry

 **_Daphne:_ **Also I know you’re super mad about me about this and rightly so

 **_Daphne:_ **But Pansy has told literally everyone about us so I kind of really need you to be supportive of me right now

 **_Ginny_ ** _to_ **_Daph[blossom emoji]:_ **I know but yes I am super mad

 **_Daphne:_ **I know, I love you [white heart emoji]

 **_Ginny:_ **[red heart emoji]

**Monday, 14:12**

**_Draco_ ** _to_ **_Harry:_ **So uh

 **_Draco:_ **Last night was not my finest moment

 **_Harry_ ** _to_ **_Draco:_ **There’s so much to choose from lately

 **_Draco:_ **I’m sorry

 **_Harry:_ **What for?

 **_Draco:_ **All of it

 **_Harry:_ **Lol

 **_Harry:_ **I don’t really care tbh, I have a quiz tomorrow I have to study for

 **_Draco:_ **Can we get coffee after your quiz?

 **_Harry:_ **I’m running out of clothes to have drinks thrown at so I’d rather not

**Monday, 15:33**

**_bethany2847_ ** _uploaded a YouTube video_ **_SALAZARS ‘[middle finger emoji]’ 23/10/20 FULL SONG_ **

_52 likes / 6 dislikes_

_Comment:_ **_rocknroll16_ **woah brutal

_16 likes / 0 dislikes / reply_

**_Draco_ ** _to_ **_PSA: DAPHNE & GINNY DAPHNE & GINNY DAPHNE & GINNY:_ ** https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ can we get this taken down???

 **_Millie:_ **Already on it

 **_Millie:_ **However I will also say

 **_Millie:_ **I told you so

 **_Draco:_ **no u didn’t

 **_Theo:_ **We /tried/ to tell you so

 **_Theo:_ **Which is pretty much the same thing

 **_Draco:_ **whatever I’m moping don’t talk to me

 **_Pansy:_ **so daph

 **_Pansy:_ **Ginny Weasley…

 **_Blaise:_ **Oh yes do tell

**Monday, 17:19**

**_Daphne_ ** _to_ **_Ginny[sparkling heart emoji]:_ **Can I get a quantifier on how mad you are at me still?

 **_Ginny_ ** _to_ **_Daph[blossom emoji]:_ **Harry’s really upset

 **_Daphne:_ **Okay but not exactly what I asked

 **_Ginny:_ **3

 **_Daphne:_ **out of what?

 **_Ginny:_ **[shrug emoji]

 **_Daphne:_ **5? 10? 100?

 **_Ginny:_ **Yes

 **_Daphne:_ **smh okay pls can you update me when it gets down to like 1

 **_Ginny:_ **Alexa set a reminder to text Daphne in 2 years

 **_Daphne:_ **Oh, 3 years, wonderful

 **_Daphne:_ **In time for our 5 year anniversary at least

 **_Daphne:_ **Draco said Harry has a quiz tomorrow

 **_Ginny:_ **I think so, maybe...

 **_Daphne:_ **What class?

 **_Ginny:_ **Daph

 **_Daphne:_ **Please last time meddling

 **_Ginny:_ **I’ll believe that when I see it

 **_Ginny:_ **Int politics

 **_Daphne:_ **Thank you [white heart emoji]

**Tuesday, 6:03**

**_bethany2847_ ** _your video was removed for violating YouTube’s community guidelines_

**Tuesday, 16:03**

**_Harry_ ** _to_ **_Ginny:_ **Why do I get the feeling Draco waiting outside my politics class has something to do with you?

 **_Ginny_ ** _to_ **_Harry:_ **Just talk to him what more harm can it do

 **_Harry:_ **I could break my nose as well as a finger

 **_Ginny:_ **The finger was your fault for punching him

 **_Harry:_ **Which was his fault for being an asshole

**_Pansy_ ** _to_ **_Big D(addy):_ **Please don’t kill him I’ll pick you up in half an hour

 **_Draco_ ** _to_ **_Satan’s Spawn (wifey):_ **No promises

**_daphne greengrass @daphnegg_ **

I’ve written a new song about my girlfriend [blushing smiley emoji] it’s called #03 [white heart emoji]

_reply / retweet / like_

**_Salazars @salazarsband_ ** _quote retweeted_ **_@daphnegg_ ** _’s tweet_

A sneak peak will be on our TikTok soon! It’s a tooth-acher [girls holding hands emoji]

_reply / retweet / like_

**_pansy parkinson @parkinsonpansy_ ** _replied to_ **_@salazarsband_ **

Millie talk normal PLEASE

_reply / retweet / like_

**Tuesday, 16:25**

**_Ron_ ** _to_ **_idiot rp server:_ **Ginny you’re dating Daphne Greengrass???

 **_Ron:_ **[Attachment: 1 image]

 **_Ginny:_ **How did you know it was me?

 **_Ron:_ **It’s your jersey number you fucking moron

 **_Ginny:_ **Yeah I know that

 **_Ginny:_ **I just didn’t know /you/ knew that

**_Harry_ ** _to_ **_Draco:_ **I mean it, if we’re going to do this you have to take it seriously

 **_Harry:_ **No more writing songs about me

 **_Draco_ ** _to_ **_Harry:_ **Not even nice ones?

 **_Harry:_ **Maybe nice ones

 **_Harry:_ **But no more lashing out at me when you feel insecure

 **_Harry:_ **And acting out of anger and pettiness instead of just talking to me

 **_Draco:_ **I know, I’m sorry

 **_Draco:_ **And you need to do the same

 **_Draco:_ **No more saying things to get a rise out of me

 **_Draco:_ **Address problems with me properly

 **_Harry:_ **I will

 **_Harry:_ **I want you to tell your parents about us

 **_Harry:_ **It doesn’t have to be straight away but soon

 **_Draco:_ **Can I start with my mom?

 **_Harry:_ **Of course

 **_Harry:_ **And I don’t want you to perform that song ever again

 **_Harry:_ **It really hurt me

 **_Draco:_ **I know, already done

 **_Harry:_ **Imagine if we had just talked about this at first

 **_Draco:_ **You like when I’m a little dramatic

 **_Harry:_ **/A little/

 **_Harry:_ **I love when you actually talk to me

 **_Draco:_ **I love you

 **_Draco:_ **how was your quiz?

 **_Harry:_ **Oh I lied, it’s tomorrow I just didn’t wanna talk to you

 **_Draco:_ **checks out

 **_Draco:_ **need help studying?

 **_Harry:_ **I can think of other things I’d rather do

**_Draco_ ** _to_ **_Satan’s Spawn (wifey):_ **u can try and come pick me up but I won’t be available

 **_Draco:_ **sex

 **_Pansy_ ** _to_ **_Big D(addy):_ **yes I worked that out thank u

**Wednesday, 9:15**

**_Pansy_ ** _to_ **_band chat 2: electric boogaloo:_ **so shall we place bets on who will be next to betray us for a gryffindor?

 **_Pansy:_ **the amount of songs about them on our album will be disgusting

 **_Pansy:_ **my money’s on Blaise

 **_Blaise:_ **Not bloody likely

 **_Theo:_ **[crying laughing emoji]

 **_Theo:_ **How do you know he’s not already taken?

 **_Pansy:_ **bc I know everything duh

 **_Theo:_ **You thought that Daphne was dating Longbottom

 **_Pansy:_ **even the third eye makes mistakes

 **_Theo:_ **Riiiiight

**Wednesday, 11:21**

**_Salazars @salazarsband_ **

We start work on our debut album after the holidays… who’s excited!? [party popper emoji]

_reply / retweet / like_

**_pansy parkinson @parkinsonpansy_ ** _quote retweeted_ **_@salazarsband_ ** _’s tweet and created a poll_

who do you think there’ll be more songs about?

harry ––––––––––– 68%

ginny ––––– 32%

_reply / retweet / like_

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this I would love if you would leave a kudos or maybe even a comment [pleading face emoji]. comments make me simp thank u I love u  
> check me out on tumblr, [@storytellerdorian](https://storytellerdorian.tumblr.com). I don't really post much Harry Potter anymore, aside from fanfiction, where the characters feel like my own at this point, I'm kind of departing from the HP fandom but I post a lot of other lit!


End file.
